Confused
by xRoryxoDeanx
Summary: Rory is confused about choosing. This is the second story.


After the night before, rory didn't know what to say to Jesse, whenever he walked by her. She loved Dean, but did she love Jesse, too? She felt something was missing, but she didn't know what.

Dean came by as she was walking. "Rory, is something wrong, because you haven't been acting the way you always are around me?" Dean asked. "Everything is fine, okay!" Rory said as she was moving even faster. Dean just stopped and walked the other way, he didn't know what was wrong with her.

Rory was walkign home and she felt terrible. All she wanted to do was kiss Dean, but she was completely confused. She couldn't make a decision. She felt empty and when she got home she was going to bury herself into her books so she wouldn't, have to think about Dean or Jesse. When she got home her mother wasn't there, she just thought she was at the inn. She walked straight into her room at shut the door behind her. She didn't want to talk to Dean or even listen to him. by the time Lorelai came home Rory was sound asleep with her books all over her bed, and a tear on her cheek.

The next morning, Rory just got up ate breakfast and tried not to have her mother ask her about Dean. "So why the tear on the cheek, last night, Rory?" Lorelai asked. Rory just kept walking to the door, while trying to put on her shoes. "Mom, I don't want to talk about, but if you must know, I don't know which one to pick." Rory said. "Pick what?" Lorelai asked. "Dean or Jesse!" Rory said wondering why she got into it. "But Rory you love Dean, why are you doing this to him?" Lorelai kept wondering in her head. "Just leave me alone, okay!" Rory said running out of the house.

Getting to school was a horror, too. She almost missed the bus and she wasn't happy with the person on it, either. Of course it was Jesse. "What are you doing here?" Rory asked him trying not to yell. "What can't a civilized person ride a bus?" Jesse said as a come back. "Whatever!" Rory said. "So do u like me?" Jesse asked with a smile on his face. Rory just sat there reading her book. "Guess this is my stop." And Jesse gave Rory a kiss on the cheek as he left the bus. Now Rory felt really confused.

When Rory got to school, look who else was there waiting to insult her, Paris. Paris never liked Rory. "Paris what do you want?"Rory asked her trying to get away from her. "Oh nothing really." Paris said. Rory was just trying to avoid her. "Paris can't you just leave a person alone?" Rory asked while getting annoyed with her. Rory just ran to her locker and didn't talk or hear from Paris for the rest of the day.

It was the end of school and Rory was getting of the bus and Dean, snuck up behind her and kissed her. She loved when he gave her kisses. "Rory, are you doing any better?" Dean asked her. "Yeah, I' ved just had a lot on my mind, and I didn'tt mean to be mean, at all yesterday." Rory said in a worried voice. "It's okay." Dean said in a soft voice. "Dean you know that I love you right?" Rory asked. "Yes I do know and I love you, too." Dean said. "Things have been crazy and I didn't what you to think that I didn't love you anymore, okay." Rory said. "Okay." Dean said. "Rory, I'm really sorry but I have to go to work." Dean said and kissing her as he left. While Dean was walking she just stood there, thinking. She was thinking of how much she would miss Dean if they did break up, she really did love him and she didn't want Jesse it interfere with it. She just lost the entire thought when Jesse came up to her. "So what are you doing?" Jesse asked her trying to get something out of her. "None of your business, okay!" rory said. "Wow, what is wrong with you today?" Jesse said. "Nothing and now can you just leave me alone!" Rory said walking away from him. And Jesse just kept following. Then, when they were walking past the market, Dean saw them together. Dean ran out of the market as fast as he could. "What the heck do you think you are doing?" Dean said to him. "Nothing just trying to get a kiss out of your girlfriend, oh I'm sorry i forgot she was your girlfriend." Jesse said walking away. Then, Dean pushed him and punched him into the eye. "Well now you should know that she is my girlfriend? Dean said holding Rory's hand. "Dean you didn't have to hurt him like that." Rory said. "Well what else did you want me to do?" dean said. "Nothing lets just forget about it." Rory said. Dean kissed Rory and he went back to work. And Jesse went back to the diner to put some ice on his eye. And Rory, she went home to have some pizza and study the entire night.


End file.
